iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Interesting Day With My Mom
I had a day with Paul (my dads cousin, as mentioned on the Guitar Players page and a few other pages...) and my mom! Since unfortunaetly my Uncle Rick died, we are going to soon have a memorial service for him. The place we have to go to is a bit far, and my mom was not quite sure exactly where it is. So Paul was nice enough to take us in his van to go and find the place. I took many pics along the way, and we also stopped at a few places where I also took pics! I took SOO many pics Paul kept saying, "You ever gonna put that camera down?" As usual, I took MUCH more pics then I will add on here. In mostly all of the galleries I add pics to, there is more I took, but just decided not to show. Well, uhh...enjoy I guess! :P 4-20-13 "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 06:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) LOL OH and Amie called! Paul answered it and he played a little "game" with her, talking and messing around! Haha it was funny! He even got a little info about my, "crush" and I said his name RIGHT in front of my MOM! o: She is gonna have to deal with the fact that I like him. Paul said, "He could be the love of your life and you'd never know it!" o: :) Pics IMG_3760.JPG|Interesting...HUGE mountain! o: IMG_3761.JPG|For Ev...LOL read the signs and you'll see! :P IMG_3765.JPG|My mom & Paul chatting in the van :P (Don't ask why my mom has that silly hat on! It's not THAT cold! *sigh*) IMG_3767.JPG|Now they decided to look at me :P IMG_3775.JPG|AWW! We were going over a high bridge with water underneath (my mom has a fear of water) and Paul held her hand while we were driving over it! I think it's cute! I mean...he's only semi-related to her through my dad, ya know? o: IMG_3780.JPG|We stopped at a "Top Star Express" and looked around...well my mom & I did, Paul stayed in the car. Of course my mom is the one in the grey jacket in the pic haha! IMG_3781.JPG|I bought a Yoo-Hoo for $1.58 at Top Star. >:D It was good! YUMMY I rarely get those! o: IMG_3786.JPG|IDK stoplight :P Haha!! IMG_3787.JPG|IDK road sign! Haha!!!! :P IMG_3791.JPG|LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL I tried to take a pic of Target and the car was moving too fast and I failed epically! :P IMG_3792.JPG|Well this is the sign for Coca Cola Park...the sign I see everyday after school and I think of Connor/TDR97. (For a reason he may or may not share) :D IMG_3793.JPG|We went to Little Ceasars and I asked my mom to take a pic of me in front of the BIG pizza sign! :P IMG_3795.JPG|Umm yeah..I was eating BBQ Chicken and...it got messy! My mom said I looked funny so she took a pic! This was before Amie called. Paul said, "That guy you like at school? Take a pack of BBQ sauce, and when you see him in the hall, quick put some on your mouth and say, 'hey can you do me a favor? Can you lick the BBQ sauce off of me?'" LOL well I liked..ok LOVED the thought of that...i don't know WHAT my mom was thinking, LOL! Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Pictures Category:PA Rocks Category:Stories Category:Trips